Guardian of the Legendary Boy
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: What if Yugi had been assigned a guardian spirit the day he was born to protect him until he solved the puzzle and he became the Pharaoh's host? What if she stayed until the end of everything? Would his life have been different? Yes, but not by too much.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create. I do own everything I did.

**A/N: **Call this a preview. I'll update it if enough people like it enough to review.

* * *

><p>August 15th, 1990 was a momentous day for the spirits of the duel monster world. Today was the day that the boy who would become the vessel for the Pharaoh was born. Yugi Mutou was almost identical to the Pharaoh physically, with their hair being almost exactly the same. The main difference was his eyes, large and pure, they were the eyes of an innocent. Just by looking at him, the spirits knew that this child wouldn't be able to harm a soul. The spirits knew that that made him vulnerable to those who would wish to harm him, that boundless innocence of his; but they couldn't change him, make him tougher. That would do more harm than good if they changed him by force. It could bring disastrous repercussions, and the boy wouldn't be pure any longer. It was his pure soul that made him the Pharaoh's future host, but something had to be done.<p>

"Let me go father, I can protect him, I know I can!"

"You're too young!"

"I'm over two centuries old father! I'm not a child any more! You know that!"

"…"

"Please father. I know I can do this." A slender, youthful, red-headed woman in a golden silk gown took the armored hand of her father and raised it to her cheek, holding it lovingly between her hands as she smiled gently towards the averted, saddened face of her father. "I have your love, don't I?" Her father's helmet nearly spun on his head as he turned his face sharply to his daughter's with a look in his unscarred eye as if to chastise her for ever doubting his love, only to be struck silent by the warmth and affection he saw in his only daughter's eyes and smile. "Your love is all I would ever need to keep me safe." His eyes searched his daughter's and he sighed when the trust he saw there never wavered.

"I only desire your safety." He shook his head and sighed again, before looking at his daughter with such a saddened pain in his eyes, the smile slipped off her face before he slipped his arms behind her back and brought her to his chest for a hug. She rested her head against his shoulder as he whispered. "You weren't meant for war."

"This won't be a war father. I just need to insure the boy's safety until he can look after himself." His arms tightened for a moment behind her back.

"There will be many trials-"

"-and tribulations, I know." She said, pushing away from her father's chest to look gently into his eyes. "You've said it before father, and no harm will come to me unless I forget my magic-"

"NEVER say that!" The armored knight grasped his daughter's arms tightly and almost shook her, frightening her until she realized the higher octave of her father's voice and the look in his eyes showed her his barely disguised panic, and she smiled softly. "_Never_ say that!" He repeated, and it's almost as if his voice broke. She frowned softly and brought herself to her father's chest as she wrapped one arm around his back as she comfortingly placed her other hand on the back of his neck, slipping under his helmet, pressing her cheek to his breast, thankful for the absence of his breastplate, listening to her father's heart beat. His arms wrapped solidly around her waist. She was all he had, since her mother had died many years ago in the terrible accident that had frozen her father.

"Trust me father. I will be fine. Send me to earth in a new body, and I will insure the safety of the child of legend." Her father held her tighter. "I will protect him, but I will always love you father." She turned her head so that she was looking into her father's good eye. "I always will." A heat beat passed, and her father sighed, the attention of the other two knights who had been listening silently to the side, caught and piqued.

"Alright." He admitted heavily, reluctantly, and the woman smiled joyfully, causing her fathers good eye to shoot up to her face. "But you must _promise_ to be _careful_."

"I will father." An eyebrow rose at the quick response, and she returned it with a look of her own. "I will." He sighed, and stepped away from his daughter, the other two knights appearing instantly by his sides, and the young woman acknowledged them with a nod and a smile, as they both smiled fondly at her in return. "Uncles." They nodded, and looked at her father, who was still watching her with a worried look on his face, although he knew he could trust her. She turned to face him.

"You will be known as Hope, and you will have brown hair and blue eyes." He father said, and the young red-head woman nodded patiently, signaling her compliance with his words and to show that she was listening. "You will start as a newborn left on the Mutou's steps, and you will grow up alongside Yugi Mutou as his friend and adopted sister. You will be there for everything he goes through, and so when he solves the puzzle, you will know exactly what is going on, and you will help the Pharaoh on his journey after that." The young woman's face lit up, first in surprise, and then with a joyous smile. "I'm only doing this because I know you can protect yourself, _and _the child of legend and his friends. I trust you, and I believe in you, my daughter." Eyes still glowing with happiness, she nodded, still smiling, telling her father with her facial expression alone how grateful she was, and how much she loved him. Her father managed a small smile before raising his arm extended in front of him, his hand held out flat and angled to catch the light, the other two knight's hands joining his. Together they took a deep breath, the red-headed daughter closing her eyes contentedly with a soft smile as her father and uncles chanted the spell with their powerful voices, light flooding the room.


End file.
